This Is Not
by Dark Scimitar
Summary: Song Fic about Grey Wolf trying to break free of Moo's control.


**I don't own Grey Wolf, Naga, or "This Is Not" by Static-X**  
  
Grey Wolf stormed through the floating castle. The meeting with Moo had gone smoothly, but he still was unsatisfied. Naga had been glancing over at him every five seconds and the reptilian seemed to be hiding something. Not that he cared; Naga's affairs were his own and Grey Wolf really had bigger problems.  
  
Thoughts rushed through his mind as he left the castle and appeared on the outskirts of his territory. He thought only of the rebels as he walked. His brother was among them, and he was biding his time until he could finally face him. He knew all too well that his troops were too weak to defeat Tiger and the others, but he wasn't worried. He wanted the glory of the kill for himself. His troops were only a means of showing off how powerful he could be if he felt like using his strength.  
  
'Let them die,' he thought, 'I'll use them to weaken the rebels and then finish them off myself.'  
  
He smiled as he continued toward his base. He laughed dangerously to himself; he would greatly enjoy seeing them all suffer. Especially his brother.  
  
'No!' screamed a voice in the back of his mind, 'I won't let you hurt them!'  
  
He stopped and shook his head to dismiss the words.  
  
'You are not me! I could never be so evil.'  
  
"I'm...losing control..."  
  
'You've held me back for too long! I'm breaking free!!"  
  
Grey Wolf clutched at his head. Moo was losing control over him. The real Grey Wolf was fighting back.  
  
"STOP!!" he yelled but he heard conflicting messages racing through his mind.  
  
'You are mine!' he heard Moo's voice yelling at him, 'You cannot escape, you cannot fight it!'  
  
The real Grey Wolf continued to fight. His head hurt like hell and he finally heard Grey Wolf's mind, his heart declare war on his dark side, on Moo.  
  
'I HATE THIS!!!' screamed the voice.  
  
He couldn't stop the words flowing through his mind. The pain was almost unbearable, but all he could do was sit.and suffer.  
  
*Lines and the light stream  
  
Screaming by the scream  
  
Burning down,  
  
Not me, you see me suffer!  
  
Haunted by your spirit,  
  
Undead by your spit.  
  
Taunted by yourself alive!  
  
Dazed and burning state,  
  
Hazed and spinning fate.  
  
Dazed and Burning.  
  
I say I can't come.  
  
You say this ain't home.  
  
Hating this I mouth your name!  
  
This is not my life!  
  
This is not my home!  
  
This is not me!  
  
I hate this!!*  
  
He collapsed onto the soft earth as his mind continued to burn from the inside out. He didn't know where he belonged, and he wasn't sure he wanted to.  
  
*Your voice in my mind,  
  
Come home, it ain't time.  
  
Burned down.  
  
Not me, you see me suffer!  
  
Solace to inspire,  
  
Lowness to my fire,  
  
Taunted by yourself alive!  
  
Dazed and burning state,  
  
Hazed and spinning fate.  
  
Dazed and burning.  
  
I say I can't come.  
  
You say this ain't home.  
  
Hating this I mouth your name!  
  
This is not my life!  
  
This is not my home!  
  
This is not me!  
  
I hate this!!*  
  
"Brother...anyone...please!" he shuddered in pain. "I don't want this anymore! Why can't I..."  
  
*This is not my life!  
  
This is not my home!  
  
This is not me!  
  
I hate this!!  
  
This is not my life!  
  
This is not my home!  
  
This is not me!  
  
I HATE THIS!!!*  
  
The voices stopped abruptly and he lay on the ground, sweaty and panting. He heard Moo rushing orders to him in his mind, Grey Wolf had lost. But he was getting stronger. He might try and break free of his prison again. He stood up shakily and sniffed the air. Then, taking one last look over his shoulder, he left for his base. Maybe, one day, he would get to go home.  
  
Two dark eyes watched from the shadows. Naga grinned to himself.  
  
"It's only a matter of time then." He rasped, "You will lose control completely Grey Wolf, and I will take over your world. Then I will be your master."  
  
He turned and slithered slowly away, never once looking back. It was only a matter of time.  
  
**This might be my last song fic for awhile, but I hope you liked it. I made up the thing between Naga and Grey Wolf but I think it turned out well. The star is where the lyrics start. I just found out that this fic won an award on Holly-Chan's site for best songfic! Hell Yeah!! Now you HAVE to review it.** 


End file.
